


what if the storm ends

by yolo_jackie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), StarCraft
Genre: AU, F/M, Ghost!Jim, M/M, Minor Characters Death, Raynor's and Kerrigan's story, but still a little bit fucked up, fake death, is a little bit fucked up too, ooc, retelling of StarCraft, so Bones is not a doctor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонард Маккой просто хочет спокойной жизни. Зарыться в работу с головой, ночевать на станции, собирать пустые бутылки из-под виски у стола и тонуть в своем собственном горе. Он не знает, каким образом очутился в эпицентре инопланетного вторжения, но его привычный мир в очередной раз разрушен, и ему просто необходимо время на восстановление старых стен. Что, в общем-то, бесполезно, потому что на планете Антига Прайм он знакомится с Джимом Кирком, и у стен нет ни единого шанса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Это ретейлинг StarCraft'a со здоровенными реверансами в сторону Doom'a и нет, мне почти не стыдно.  
> 2) Собственно, AU и ООС, отрывочное повествование, в паре мест цитирование комикса "Передовая". Маккой-центрик. Кирк появляется только в четвертой части.  
> 3) Смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> 4) Слито всё, что только можно слить. Я не шучу.  
> 5) Название взято из песни Snow Patrol - What if the storm ends.

1.

Планета Мар Сара становится для Леонарда отдушиной: маленький шахтерский мирок на окраине сектора, честная работа, честная жизнь, семья. Всё то, чем он живет теперь, больше похоже на искупление старых грехов, и, видит бог, Леонард очень старается.  
У них с Джослин небольшой, но ладный дом, и Леонард проводит одни выходные, мастеря качели для Джоанны. Это немного непривычно: он никогда не мог представить себе, что его руки будут держать еще что-то, кроме оружия. Создавать, а не разрушать – вот что кажется странным, но ему определенно нравится. 

Первые полгода он работает в департаменте колониальной милиции при магистрате коммандере Пайке. Сначала исключительно бумажная работа и косые взгляды, чуть позже – короткие, но уверенные кивки, рукопожатия и улыбки. Он думает, что ему всё равно никогда не стать «своим» среди этих людей, да он, в общем-то, и не пытается. Ему плевать на их одобрение: он не стыдится своего прошлого. Не стыдится даже заключения и побега, потому что знает, что все эти вещи сформировали его, превратили в того человека, каким он есть сейчас.

Леонард просто делает свою чертову работу и старается жить правильно. Так, как говорит ему совесть.

Впервые Леонард жалеет о том, что они с Джослин выбрали именно это место, когда слышит первые шепотки за спиной: «Это Маккой? Тот самый Маккой?» Но все слухи и разговоры за его спиной только заставляют его выше задирать голову и идти вперед, стиснув зубы.

Джослин устраивается в госпиталь, потому что там всегда не хватает рук, а особенно квалифицированных. Пусть шахтерское дело – это давно автоматизированный процесс, но роботами, которые занимаются добывательными работами, всё еще управляют люди. И без травм, конечно же, не обходится. Леонард в свое время подумывал о том, чтобы купить робота-ремонтника и устроиться куда-нибудь на добывательную станцию минералов, но тут подоспело предложение из магистрата. Тогда он взвесил все «за» и «против» и согласился.

Спустя год работы он получает в свое распоряжение личный бронированный костюм и оружие. Гауссова винтовка приятно холодит ладони; Леонард почти скучал по этому ощущению тяжести, но он гонит подальше от себя эти мысли. То, что он проводит два часа на тренировочном поле, которое полагается расквартированной в колонии пехоте, стреляя по мишеням и выбивая десять из десяти, совсем не имеет отношения к делу.

Броня так и остается пылиться в техническом отсеке департамента: Мар Сара – спокойная планета, на которой ровным счетом ничего не происходит. Все волнения, связанные с повстанцами и их лидером адмиралом Маркусом, будто не касаются этого места и никогда не коснутся: Мар Сара не представляет для повстанцев никакого интереса, и это взаимно. Конфедерация, конечно, пытается держать сектор в ежовых рукавицах, и в новостях то и дело рассказывают о бравых подвигах Эскадрона Альфа, главного спецподразделения флота, во главе с полковником Дюком, но для тех, кто никогда не покидал пределы планеты, эти подвиги больше похожи на сказки о далеком открытом космосе.

Леонард знает: всё, что говорят о космосе – правда. Космос – это смерть и болезни в темноте и одиночестве, и хорошо, наверное, что его уже давно не пугает ни то, ни другое.

Когда у него выдается свободная минутка на работе, что случается не так уж часто, он любит проводить время либо на полигоне, либо в техническом отсеке. Стрельба помогает коротать время и успокаивает, унимает зуд в ладонях и где-то в районе сердца, который будто настаивает на том, что Леонард должен делать больше, чем делает сейчас, перебирая бумажки и изредка выезжая в патруль. Технический отсек становится его вторым любимым местом на базе. С тех пор, как он получил возможность выезжать в рейды, магистрат выдал ему ховерцикл «Стервятник», с которым Леонард с удовольствием возится, примеряя на него разные апгрейды, думая, какие запчасти лучше заказать или как лучше усовершенствовать двигатель так, чтобы не пришлось платить бешеные деньги сервисной службе. Когда ты выбираешь честную работу в колонии, то вряд ли можешь позволить себе крутые игрушки для байка. Приходится работать с тем, что есть.

«Золотые руки», – говорят о нем в департаменте. Леонард не обращает внимания, но и не задается, потому что, во-первых, уже вышел из подросткового возраста, а во-вторых, руки у него и правда золотые. Повезло, что не как в старой земной небылице, которую рассказывали детям в качестве страшилки: где золотой ключик упал в лужу крови, да так и остался весь в кровавых пятнах. Леонард, конечно же, не думает, что его руки когда-нибудь избавятся от пятен крови, но это в его собственной голове, а на поверку: видимость – вот что важно. С виду у него широкие загорелые ладони с мозолями от оружия, парочкой царапин и сетью шрамов, почти незаметных. С машинным маслом, которое неотвратимо набивается под ногти, отпечатывается в узорах на подушечках пальцев и то ли к несчастью, то ли к злорадству Леонарда, неизменно пачкает половину документов, которые оказываются у него в руках.

Если Леонард и скучает по тяжести и иному ощущению самого себя в броне, то ему вполне удается хорошо это скрывать.

Через полтора года ему предлагают должность маршала колонии.

Леонард смешно приподнимает брови и едва сдерживается от закономерного, как ему кажется, вопроса: «Вы в своем уме вообще?»  
Магистрат Пайк смотрит на него в ответ, склонив голову. В его глазах мелькает что-то такое по-отечески снисходительное, и от этого Леонард раздражается еще больше, чем от самого предложения, от которого невозможно отказаться.

– Сынок, – начинает Пайк, и Леонард уже даже не пытается не морщиться от этого обращения, – назови мне хоть одного кандидата, который подходит на эту должность лучше, и вперед, можешь продолжать глотать пыль, патрулируя окрестности.  
Леонарду нечем крыть. В департаменте всего три человека, которые по званию имеют право занять место одного из маршалов колониальной милиции. Честно? Он бы доверил им свою спину, потому что это то, что они умеют, – держать пушку в руках, убивать, охранять, умирать за и во имя. Доверить им управление силовыми структурами колонии?  
Плохая идея.

– Я не буду уговаривать тебя, Маккой, – продолжает Пайк. – Я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
Леонард фыркает. Не так уж Пайк и стар на самом деле, и он прекрасно это понимает.  
– Но я все еще могу тебе приказать. Смекаешь?  
– Я все еще могу заставить вас пожалеть об этом выборе, коммандер, – в тон ему скалится Леонард, ну, просто потому что он может. Скалиться и показывать зубы у него отлично получается, всегда получалось.  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – качает головой Пайк. – Ты не станешь причинять вред этому городу, Маккой, я ведь знаю тебя.  
Леонард шумно выдыхает. Он мог бы на пальцах объяснить Пайку, что тот на самом деле ни черта его не знает и что нужно быть полным психом, чтобы давать такую власть в руки бывшему заключенному и беглому преступнику, но в этом нет смысла. Пайк все еще вышестоящий офицер, все еще магистрат колонии, все еще принимает решения, над которыми Леонард не властен и вряд ли когда-либо будет.  
– Хорошо. Как насчет сделки? – вздыхает Пайк. Леонард внимательно смотрит на него, надеясь, что его глаза не так уж выдают его интерес. – Ты соглашаешься принять должность, а я подчищаю твое личное дело от лишних подробностей?

Леонард присвистывает.

– Мне казалось, вы не собирались меня уговаривать, коммандер? – не может сдержать ухмылку он, хотя сердце заходится в груди. Очищение личного дела? Об этом он не мог даже мечтать. Пайк сдержанно пожимает плечами.  
– Ну так что скажешь? – старательно игнорирует он вопрос Леонарда.  
– Мне придется таскать этот глупый значок постоянно? – ворчливо интересуется Леонард.  
– Переживешь, – хмыкает Пайк, поднимаясь из-за стола, и протягивает ему руку. Леонард поднимается вслед за ним и отвечает на рукопожатие. Значок маршала так и лежит между ними, и Леонард неуверенно накрывает его ладонью, а потом сжимает в руке. Пайк ободряюще кивает ему, и Леонард цепляет его прямо на футболку. Кажется, в ближайшее время ему придется немного пересмотреть свой гардероб.  
– Ты будешь хорошим маршалом, Маккой, – окликает его напоследок Пайк, когда Леонард выходит из его кабинета, слишком погруженный в ощущение тяжести и легкости одновременно, которое создает небольшой значок на груди. Звезда в позолоте, заключенная в круг с аккуратной надписью: «Маршал Конфедерации, Мар Сара».

Властью, данной мне, говорит этот значок, я превращаю тебя из парии в уважаемого человека. Властью, данной мне, я возлагаю на тебя ответственность за жителей колонии и их безопасность. Властью, данной мне, я спрошу с тебя больше, чем спрашиваю с других, и ты сам будешь спрашивать с себя больше, чем с других.

Маршал Маккой, пробует про себя Леонард.  
Звучит неплохо.

***

– Это замечательно, – говорит ему Джослин и улыбается. – Ты справишься.  
Её вера в него – это что-то, к чему Леонард, наверное, никогда не привыкнет. Никто раньше не верил в него.

«Вряд ли из тебя получится хороший фермер, сын», – извиняющимся тоном говорил его отец.  
«Ты не переживешь свой первый бой, Маккой», – рычал ему кто-то из инструкторов в Пехотном корпусе.  
«Тебе никогда отсюда не выбраться, парень», – смеялся его сосед по камере.

– Да, – говорит Леонард, поднимая голову, и накрывает ладонь Джослин своей, – пожалуй.

***

Ему _нравится_ его работа. 

Новость о том, что тот самый Маккой теперь возглавляет колониальную милицию, дольно быстро облетела город, но ему и раньше было плевать на сплетни, не то что сейчас. Местная газетенка разражается рядом гневных заголовков вроде «Магистрат Пайк утратил хватку и остатки здравого смысла», «Опасный рецидивист во главе колониальной милиции», «Заговор против Конфедерации: Пайк и Маккой объединяют усилия», «Сколько дней пройдет, прежде чем маршал Маккой поймет, что некомпетентен».

Вообще-то, это даже смешно. Первые раз пять.

Теперь, когда они с Пайком оказываются в одной лодке, Леонард часто бывает у него в кабинете. Не только по рабочим вопросам, но и просто так: ради чтений опусов желтой прессы вслух под стаканчик-другой Восьмого Номера.  
– Я до сих пор не прикрыл эту лавочку идиотов только потому, что мне немного интересно, что они придумают в следующий раз, – у Пайка, расслабленно откинувшегося на спинку кресла, тихий лающий смех. Леонард вполне понимает его веселье, но не то чтобы полностью разделяет его. – Не говори мне, что уже устал от бурной фантазии местных репортеров, – Пайк с насмешкой окидывает его проницательным взглядом. – А я-то думал, ты крепкий орешек, Маккой.  
– Нет, – отмахивается Леонард, закатывая глаза. – Я просто жду, когда они начнут повторяться.  
Пайк понимающе хмыкает и подливает еще виски ему в стакан.

Впрочем, самый досадный минус его новой должности заключается отнюдь не в досужих разговорчиках и сплетнях: местные газеты довольно быстро затыкаются, к огромному неудовольствию Пайка (и возможно, просто маленькая вероятность, что Леонард имеет к этому отношение), а его собственные решения перестают ставить под сомнение, когда понимают, что он, вообще-то, знает, что делает. Самый досадный минус в том, насколько реже он стал видеться с семьей.

Каждый вечер он целует Джоанну в лоб перед сном и слушает её восторженные рассказы о том, как прошел её день, и о тесте, который она сегодня сдала, когда к ним в класс пришли люди в черных костюмах. По ночам он только крепче обнимает Джослин. Ему не хватает их обеих, но они должны хоть как-то сводить концы с концами, пусть Леонарду и не нравится, какую цену ему приходится платить за благополучие своей семьи.  
Джослин понимает. Конечно же, она понимает, потому что работа в госпитале и близко не легче, чем в колониальной милиции. Леонард иногда хочет сказать ей что-нибудь, убедиться, все ли у них в порядке, но он всегда был до того плох со словами, что не может выдавить из себя и звука. Просто не знает, как сформулировать, чтобы не испортить все еще больше.

Иногда ему немного жаль, что Джослин не может читать его мысли, потому что он, может, и плох со словами, но сумбур его мыслей всегда наполнен любовью.

– Эй, – ласково зовет его она, и Леонард понимает, что погрузился в свои мысли, перестав замечать всё вокруг. – У нас всё хорошо.  
Джослин смотрит ему в глаза, и Леонард думает о том, что, наверное, когда люди живут вместе так долго, им необязательно читать мысли друг друга, чтобы понять, что происходит.

Джослин права: у них всё хорошо.  
А потом Леонард обнаруживает в почтовом ящике письмо с печатью Конфедерации.

***

_

«Главный офис Исследовательского института здоровья,  
Планета Тарсонис

Ранее, основываясь на исключительно высоких показателях тестов и анализе склонностей, ваша дочь была выбрана для участия в специально учрежденных государственных испытаниях, целью которых является выявление и развитие пси-способностей. Долгом всех одаренных граждан Конфедерации является принятие своих способностей и использование их на благо человечества._

_Сейчас мы счастливы сообщить вам, что ваша дочь была избрана одним из кандидатов для программы «Призрак». Ей приказано явиться в ближайшее военное учреждение Конфедерации для внесения в базу данных и последующей транспортировки к новому месту жительства, недавно построенной Академии Призраков._

_Можем представить себе гордость, которую вы ощущаете, зная, что ваша дочь станет одним из лучших защитников Конфедерации.  
Невыполнение приказа в этом письме может привести к определенным неудобствам; офицеры Конфедерации будут направлены к вам, чтобы сопроводить вашу дочь в Академию. Это ради её же безопасности и безопасности всех окружающих, до тех пор, пока она не научится контролировать свой необыкновенный дар._

_Искренне ваши»_

***

– Мне это не нравится, – заявляет Леонард, подавляя желание скомкать письмо и выбросить его. А лучше сжечь. Или съесть. Что угодно. – Конфедерации нельзя доверять.  
– Милый, – начинает Джослин, и сомнение проступает на её лице слишком явно, – но ты же работаешь на Конфедерацию.  
– Вот именно! – повышает голос он, а затем воровато оглядывается, вспоминая, что, вообще-то, уже ночь, а их дочь спит в соседней комнате. – Вот именно, – уже тише повторяет он. – Поэтому я точно знаю, о чем говорю. Им нельзя доверять.

Джослин молчит, и это молчание куда красноречивее слов.

– Ты серьезно? – щурится Леонард. – Ты правда хочешь, чтобы она поехала?  
– Мы едва держимся. Я знаю, ты стараешься, мы оба стараемся, но этого мало, – глаза Джослин похожи на глаза побитого щенка, и это бьет самого Леонарда прямо под дых. – Может быть, это не настолько плохая идея, подумай, об этом.  
– Может быть, – бормочет он. – Я не знаю, Джос. Я не знаю.

Меньше всего Леонарду хочется, чтобы его дочь училась убивать. А именно эта перспектива прячется за отстраненными формулировками вроде «избрана для участия в испытаниях», «программа «Призрак», «защитники Конфедерации». Меньше всего Леонарду хочется, чтобы его дочь лишилась детства так непростительно рано, но перед его глазами все еще стоит абзац, напечатанный мелким шрифтом и гласящий о том, что за Джоанной придут офицеры Конфедерации, если они не подчинятся. Леонард знает – они ведь и правда придут.

Джослин поворачивается к нему спиной во сне, но Леонард так и лежит, заложив руки под голову, и смотрит в потолок. Когда ему все же удается заснуть, он видит во сне, как конвой Конфедерации уводит Джоанну к транспортному кораблю, а ему самому приставляют винтовку к спине, чтобы не делал резких движений.

Ощущение пустоты и дула винтовки где-то между лопаток потом преследует его весь день.

***

Джоанне неожиданно нравится новость об отъезде на Тарсонис. Леонард не уверен, но, кажется, она воспринимает Академию как какой-нибудь летний лагерь, где будет много-много друзей и веселья. Когда он осторожно пытается объяснить ей, как обстоят дела на самом деле, она просто со смешком отмахивается от него:  
– Не будь таким занудой, папочка. Когда я вернусь, то буду управляться с оружием даже лучше, чем ты.  
– Это мы еще посмотрим, – ухмыляется Леонард.  
– Посмотрим, – упрямо повторяет Джоанна, складывая руки на груди, и Леонард невольно заражается её энтузиазмом, на какое-то время забывая обо всех своих сомнениях.  
– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Если сможешь побить меня в тире, получишь новенький «Стервятник». У каждого Маккоя должен быть ховерцикл, детка, запомни мои слова.

Джоанна победно вскидывает кулак и вприпрыжку несется к себе собирать вещи, а Леонард думает о том, что ей он отдал бы все ховерциклы мира, если бы мог. Шаттл с детьми-новобранцами уходит спустя несколько дней на рассвете. Во всем городе, кроме Джоанны, находится еще трое «одаренных» детей, и Леонард развлекает себя тем, что всматривается в лица их родителей, лишь бы занять свои мысли чем-нибудь таким, от чего не становится горько на языке.

Джоанна машет им напоследок, и Леонард посылает ей ободряющую улыбку и легко кивает. Их девочка выросла.

Их дом теперь кажется пустым то ли с непривычки, то ли еще по какой причине, но Леонард твердо говорит себе не думать об этом. Джослин берет сразу несколько ночных смен в госпитале, а он сам погружается в вопросы прибытия и размещения отряда пехотинцев из Эскадрона Дельта, которых отправили к ним в преддверии праздника в честь Конфедерации.

Пайк будто специально загружает его работой, но Леонард благодарен. Пару раз он даже отправляется патрулировать улицы лично, спрятав значок маршала в задний карман.

Иногда Джоанна отправляет письма. Они приходят спустя две недели после отправки, хотя система межпланетного сообщения обычно работает гораздо быстрее. Да ладно, если бы обмен информацией действительно был таким медлительным процессом, их империя уже давно развалилась бы. Глядя на каждый раз пестрящее квадратными скобками [отредактировано] письмо, Леонард понимает, на что уходит две недели. Из сообщения Джоанны убирают всю информацию, которая хоть сколько-нибудь намекает на обучение в Академии, но Леонард улавливает суть: с его дочерью все хорошо.

Он показывает все письма Джослин и тратит по два дня на то, чтобы придумать ответ.

***

Однажды во время очередного «подпольного» патруля, когда Леонард сгружает всю бумажную волокиту на своего помощника, который, к слову, просто обожает возиться с бумажками, он оказывается в одном из баров на окраине Мар Сара Сити. Вечером буднего дня зал заполнен шахтерами (неподалеку находится добывательная станция), и гул чужих разговоров почти перекрывает голос ведущей UNN, которая вещает с экрана, подвешенного под потолком над барной стойкой.

– Сегодня ночью в аварию попал транспортный шаттл «Эврика» класса «Квантрадин», совершавший перелет в пределах воздушного пространства Тарсониса. Причины аварии пока не разглашаются. Среди пострадавших – экипаж, состоявший из двух пилотов, и все шесть пассажиров, которые находились на борту.

Новость утопает в кутерьме бара. Мало кто обращает внимание на экран, но Леонард смотрит на запись горящих обломков «Эврики», и внутренности сжимаются в тугой клубок, когда он вспоминает.

На грязно-белом боку шаттла, который забрал Джоанну в Академию, было написано: «Эврика».

***

Когда он наконец попадает домой (Леонард гнал на ховерцикле, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила движения), он находит Джослин на заднем дворе. Она сидит на той самой качели, которую Леонард когда-то сделал для Джоанны.

Он сжимает челюсти и пытается хоть как-то выровнять сердцебиение, говорит себе, что это ничего не значит, что то, что шаттл принадлежал Академии, совсем не значит, что Джоанна была среди его пассажиров.

Он подходит к Джослин с опаской, будто к дикому зверю, но она ничего не говорит. Только молча протягивает ему письмо. Бумажное, надо же. Совсем как в тот день, когда они получили уведомление о принятии в Академию.

 

__

_«Главный офис Исследовательского института здоровья,  
Планета Тарсонис_

 _Уважаемые мистер и миссис Маккой,  
С сожалением вынуждены сообщить вам, что ваша дочь, Джоанна, погибла в несчастном случае, который произошел во время транспортировки студентов из лабораторного учреждения к общежитию. Мы выражаем свои соболезнования и хотим заверить вас, что по этому делу будет проведено расследование в надежде на то, что подобное больше не повторится._

_Искренне ваши»_

– Это моя вина, – говорит Джослин, не глядя на него. – Это я настояла.  
Леонард протягивает к ней руку, но она уходит от прикосновения. Мир вокруг почему-то расплывается, и Леонард моргает, пытаясь вернуть ему былую резкость.  
– Это несчастный случай, Джос, ты не можешь винить во всем себя.  
– Не трогай меня, Леонард. Не надо.

Качели поскрипывают, когда она поднимается и уходит. Леонард оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть ей вслед: у Джослин поникшие плечи и медленный шаг, будто ходьба причиняет ей невероятную боль. Ветер треплет подол её светлого летнего платья.

Леонард опускается на колени, прямо на прогретую уже спрятавшимся за горизонтом солнцем землю, цепляется руками за цепи, на которых подвешены качели на толстой ветке, и утыкается лбом в деревянную доску.

Он ждет, что вот-вот слезы закончатся, но этого так и не случается.

***

Джослин заболевает почти сразу же. Врачи говорят, это от горя.   
Пайк хочет полностью освободить его рабочий график, но Леонард не разрешает. Ему кажется, что если бы не работа, то лежать ему на больничной койке рядом с Джослин.

Она не говорит с ним, только постоянно повторяет про свою вину. 

Леонард теперь избегает баров, как огня, но покупает себе бутылку бурбона и пьет до тех пор, пока его не выворачивает в туалете. С утра у него помятый вид, и голова трещит так, будто внутри играет оркестр, состоящий почему-то сплошь из барабанщиков. Его начинает мутить от одного вида ховерцикла, но он сглатывает подкатившую к горлу тошноту и едет в департамент.

Пайк смотрит на него с подозрительным прищуром, но ничего не говорит. Леонард работает с ним достаточно долго, чтобы знать: это молчание временно.

***

Когда Джослин умирает, Леонард не плачет.   
От этого ему почему-то только хуже.

***

2.

– Кто-то тут, похоже, опять ночевал на станции? – цокает языком Пайк, входя в кабинет, и останавливается перед рабочим столом Леонарда, сложив руки на груди. Леонард поднимает на него мрачный взгляд, и будь у Пайка хоть капля самосохранения, он не стал бы продолжать этот разговор. Но, очевидно, магистратом может стать только бесстрашный идиот, поэтому Пайк снова открывает рот. – Ужасно выглядишь, Маккой.  
– Вот спасибо, – фыркает Леонард, пытаясь пригладить торчащие волосы. – Я тут работал, между прочим.  
– Ага, – скептически тянет Пайк, – а раскладушку в кабинет ты тоже исключительно для работы приволок?  
– Да, – серьезно кивает Леонард. – Чтобы не отрываться от процесса.  
– Смотри, Маккой, если увижу, что ты пьешь на работе…  
– Я не пью на работе.  
– Ты живешь на работе. Где-то в твоей жизни обязательно должно быть место выпивке, – заявляет Пайк, и Леонард почти улыбается в ответ.  
– Как скажешь, коммандер.  
– Как скажете, коммандер, – назидательно исправляет его Пайк, и Леонард закатывает глаза.  
Пайк устраивается на раскладушке, на которой Леонарду сегодня, кстати, так и не удалось поспать. Он выглядит так, будто пытается оценить удобство его нового спального места, но, к счастью, решает не комментировать. Вместо того, чтобы надоедать Леонарду бесконечными лекциями, он говорит:  
– Чау Сара уничтожена.

Леонард сначала думает, что ослышался. Чау Сара – это соседняя планета в системе. Судя по всему, была.

– Что значит «уничтожена»? – хмурится он.  
– Если бы ты почаще высовывал голову наружу, то знал бы. Инопланетное вторжение, Маккой.  
– Инопланетное… – на автомате повторяет за ним Леонард, а потом переспрашивает, – что?!  
– UNN молчат как рыбы. Всё, что мелькает в новостях с самого утра, это сообщение о нападении вражеских кораблей, которые полностью сожгли поверхность планеты с орбиты. Но это еще не все новости. Есть вероятность, что их корабли прибудут на нашу орбиту. Полчаса назад я получил приказ об эвакуации населения к станциям на заброшенных землях. Там нас встретят шаттлы с Тарсониса.  
– Вот дерьмо, – чертыхается Леонард. – Сколько у нас времени?  
– Чем раньше мы начнем, тем лучше.  
– Подозреваю, что ты уже начал?  
Пайк кивает.  
– Другие маршалы уже собирают горожан.  
– Что я должен делать?  
– Для тебя у меня отдельное задание. Помнишь станцию «Черная заводь»?  
Леонард вздергивает брови. «Черная заводь» – одна из станций, расположенных на пустоши, далеко за границами Мар Сара Сити.  
– Мы получили оттуда сигнал SOS. Командование Конфедерации приказало бросить все силы на эвакуацию и предоставить им самим разобраться с «Черной заводью», но плевать я хотел на их приказы. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял с собой небольшой отряд и отправился туда. Осмотрись, разведай обстановку, помоги обитателям станции и сразу же вали оттуда вместе с ними. Шаттл будет ждать вас на станции «Риджер Дог».  
– Понял тебя, коммандер. Я сделаю объявление своим парням, – кивает Леонард, наскоро набирая комбинацию на панели управления, чтобы выйти на громкую связь. Сигнальная лампочка комма мигает, свидетельствуя о том, что он в эфире, и Леонард чуть склоняется над динамиком.  
– Внимание, станция «Мар Сара Сити-1», говорит маршал Маккой. Отряд «Браво», готовьтесь к выезду, код оранжевый. Отправляемся через полчаса. Конец связи.

***

От «Черной заводи» у Леонарда по спине бегут мурашки. Слишком тихо, слишком мрачно, слишком подозрительно. Он держит винтовку наготове, пробираясь внутрь командного центра, и одними жестами отдает приказ своим людям следовать за ним.

– Сэр, – обращается к нему Марк, новенький. Они приняли его на станцию не далее месяца назад. – Там что-то есть.

Он указывает вглубь темного коридора. Леонард и сам слышит какое-то шуршание, фантомное движение, и мысленно проклинает неполадки с системой энергоснабжения, благодаря которым свет работает всего лишь на тридцать процентов, чего, разумеется, едва ли хватает для нормальной видимости.  
Леонард идет вперед; он не позволяет себе думать слишком много, не позволяет страху полностью охватить его, потому что что-то до безумия неправильное ощущается в этом командном центре. Несмотря на полученный сигнал с просьбой о помощи, они до сих пор не встретили ни одного обитателя станции.

Фонарики, которыми оборудованы винтовки, освещают путь и создают причудливые тени на стенах коридора. Чем дальше они идут, тем отчетливее становится звук.  
– Что за херня?! – восклицает Саймон позади, и Леонард подходит к нему. Рука Саймона измазана в чем-то липком, явно органического происхождения.  
– Откуда это?  
– Это стена, сэр, – говорит Саймон и переводит свет, льющийся из фонаря, на стену. Она сплошь покрыта той же субстанцией, что и рука Саймона. Леонард тоже наводит винтовку на стену, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и медленно ведет линию света к тому месту, откуда был слышен звук. Был слышен. Раньше.

Теперь из конца коридора на них смотрят чьи-то ярко-красные глаза.

Леонард открывает огонь первым, не успевая даже толком подумать. Отряд «Браво» присоединяется к стрельбе спустя мгновение, но, что бы то ни было за существо, не похоже, чтобы пули его сильно задели. Оно издает утробное рычание и медленно, не спеша выходит на свет.

Леонард успевает рассмотреть небольшие бивни на голове и огромную зубастую пасть, прежде чем существо бросается на них.

Джонса они теряют мгновенно, когда монстр прыгает прямо на него, вспарывая ничем не защищенное брюхо острыми бивнями и затем смыкая челюсти на его боку. Требуется много патронов, прежде чем существо падает замертво поверх трупа Джонса.

Леонард тяжело дышит.

– Валим отсюда, – приказывает он. Хоббс пытается возразить:  
– Но сигнал…  
– Ты разве не понял? – рявкает Леонард. – Нижние уровни станции наверняка кишат ими, вот почему мы не встретили людей и внутренняя система слежения не засекла ни одного из сотрудников. Это? – указывает он на стену. – Это зараза. Командный центр нужно уничтожить. Дэвис, обрадуй меня, что у нас со взрывчаткой?  
– Хватит для того, чтобы устроить хороший «бум», сэр, – скалится Дэвис.  
– Отлично, – кивает Леонард. – Делай, что нужно.  
Несколько минут Дэвис закладывает взрывчатку, которую вечно таскает с собой, видимо, в память о прошлом подрывника, и устанавливает таймер.  
Выйти из лабиринта коридоров оказывается гораздо проще: не в последнюю очередь потому, что они все стремятся как можно скорее покинуть командный центр.

Леонард почти рад видеть пустоши Мар Сары, когда замечает, что со всеми ховерциклами что-то не так. Подойдя ближе, он видит раскуроченные механизмы и внутренности аппаратов, теперь больше похожих на груду металлолома.  
Кажется, кто-то очень не хочет, чтобы они покинули это место.

– До ближайшей базы пятьдесят миль, – говорит Хоббс. – Даже если мы двинемся пешком, шаттл у «Риджер Дог» не станет ждать нас так долго.  
Вместо того, чтобы как-то прокомментировать его слова, Леонард тянется к комму, который широким браслетом обхватывает его запястье. Он выходит на общую частоту, которая будет слышна в радиусе ближайших планет системы, и сообщает:  
– Говорит маршал Конфедерации Леонард Маккой с планеты Мар Сара. Это сигнал бедствия. Повторяю, это сигнал бедствия. Отряд из одиннадцати человек находится на заброшенной станции «Черная заводь». На нас напали какие-то твари. Всем кораблям, которые слышат нас: мы просим об эвакуации. Повторяю, на нас напали, это сигнал бедствия. Меня кто-нибудь слышит?

Частота остается мертвецки тихой, только периодически слышны какие-то помехи. Когда комм вдруг оживает, Леонард думает о том, что они, должно быть, невероятно счастливые сукины дети.

– Маршал Конфедерации Маккой, мы слышим вас, прием, – говорит чей-то голос.  
– Маккой на связи, – мгновенно отзывается Леонард.  
– Говорит адмирал флагмана «Вендженс», Александр Маркус. Вы готовы принять помощь от сопротивления?  
Леонард закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и говорит:  
– Да.  
– Продержитесь полчаса, Маккой. Наши системы зафиксировали ваше местонахождение, но шаттлам нужно время. Оставайтесь в живых.  
– Мы постараемся, сэр.  
– Конец связи.

Что ж, похоже, только что этим решением Леонард снова объявил себя вне закона.

***

3\. 

– Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, я ждал вас, – говорит адмирал Маркус, не оборачиваясь. Леонард проходит на мостик один: его люди отсыпаются по выделенным им каютам. Флагман группировки повстанцев «Сыны Корхала» на самом деле настолько огромен, что это даже пугает. – Я уверен, у вас много вопросов.  
– Да, – деловито кивает Леонард. – И первый из них: что это были за твари?  
– Мы называем их зергами, – теперь Маркус поворачивается лицом к Леонарду. С его лица не сходит доброжелательное выражение. – Они путешествуют от планеты к планете, поглощая всё на своем пути. Они были на Чау Сара, заразив этот мир. Они пришли на Мар Сара, после того, как поверхность Чау Сара была сожжена дотла. Они, без сомнения, пойдут дальше.  
– Откуда они взялись?  
– Вы нравитесь мне, лейтенант-коммандер, – внезапно улыбается Маркус. – Вы умеете задавать на удивление правильные вопросы. Конфедерация собиралась использовать их в качестве биологического оружия. Возможно, она и не вывела их, а просто обнаружила и попыталась приручить, оставив в тайне все эксперименты, это не слишком меняет суть дела. Чау Сара стала тестовым полигоном для конфедератских зверюшек на выгуле, и я могу это доказать. Только вот, кажется, конфедераты не учли одного: где бы ни появились зерги, за ними всегда следуют другие.

Леонард приподнял бровь в немом вопросе.

– Конфедерация зовет их протоссами. Они сами же предпочитают называть себя «перворожденными». Это их корабли уничтожили Чау Сара после заражения и противостояли этому напыщенному индюку, генералу Эскадрона Альфа.  
– Значит, вы пытаетесь сказать, что на самом деле это конфедераты – плохие парни в этой истории, а вовсе не вы? – складывает руки на груди Леонард.  
– Тебе решать, лейтенант-коммандер, – легко пожимает плечами Маркус. – Я никогда не утверждал, что я хороший парень. Я просто хочу, чтобы режим, уничтоживший миллионы людей, подавился собственной кровью. Я не хочу, чтобы люди опять начали массово умирать, но, похоже, именно это и происходит. И если Конфедерация не сумела удержать в узде своих зверюшек, я собираюсь этим воспользоваться.  
– Довольно честно, – хмыкает Леонард.  
– Уж как есть, – улыбается ему Маркус. – У тебя вроде были еще вопросы?  
– Да. Что вы хотите в обмен за спасение?  
– Мне не нужна твоя лояльность и лояльность твоих людей, Маккой, если она не искренняя. Если вы откажетесь остаться на борту «Вендженс» в качестве полноправных членов экипажа, я выделю вам шаттл, и можете отправляться восвояси. Я не собираюсь принуждать вас бороться в чужой битве.  
– Я не могу говорить за всех, – медленно начинает Леонард, – но лично у меня Конфедерация отняла кое-что очень важное. И мне бы хотелось возвратить им услугу.

Маркус легко хлопает его по плечу.

– В таком случае, добро пожаловать на борт, лейтенант-коммандер.

***

4.

Дуло винтовки упирается Леонарду в спину.  
Черт возьми, он даже не заметил, да что там, даже не услышал, что сзади кто-то есть.

– Кто ты такой? – спрашивает его голос: что-то среднее между взрослой глубиной тембра и мальчишеской ломкостью.  
– Могу спросить то же самое у тебя, парень, – огрызается Леонард, прежде чем успевает как следует подумать.  
– Оружие здесь всё еще у меня, – напоминает ему голос.  
– У меня тоже есть винтовка, – резонно замечает Леонард.  
– Да, – соглашается его собеседник, – только разница в том, что это я держу тебя на прицеле, а не ты меня.  
– Для конфедерата ты слишком болтлив. Может, опустишь свою игрушку, пока не поранился?

Незнакомец за его спиной фыркает.

– Только после того, как ты назовешь свое имя.  
Леонард закатывает глаза.  
– Маккой. Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой.  
– А имя у тебя есть, лейтенант-коммандер?  
– Есть, – кивает Леонард, – но ты обойдешься.

Незнакомец убирает винтовку, позволяя Леонарду обернуться. Он выше Леонарда на пару дюймов и самую малость шире в плечах, волосы скорее светлые, возможно, выгоревшие на солнце. Не то чтобы Леонард разбирался. Его черная форма, по которой то и дело бегут яркие неоново-голубые энергетические вспышки, не похожа ни на одну броню пехоты, которую Леонарду приходилось видеть. Глаза незнакомца скрывают очки, вероятно, в том числе спектральные. Леонард вопросительно вздергивает бровь, ожидая, что тот представится, однако незнакомец не спешит, внимательно рассматривая Леонарда с головы до ног.

– Что ты здесь забыл? Звездный Флот действует в космосе, – произносит он, и Леонард тут же опознает часть пароля. Теперь он знает, что перед ним нужный ему человек. Пусть в это довольно сложно поверить. Он отвечает согласно предварительной договоренности: своего рода отзыв на пароль.  
– Всё, что у меня осталось, – это мои кости.

Дурацкий пароль, придуманный Маркусом, чтобы его люди могли опознать друг друга в любой ситуации. Дурацкий, но от этого не менее правдивый, если так разобраться.

– Я ищу капитана Кирка. Он должен был ждать меня на этой трассе, – продолжает Леонард.  
– Да. Капитан Кирк – это я, – кивает тот, стягивая очки. Глаза у него, оказывается, такие же ярко-голубые, почти как полосы энергии, которыми мигает его костюм. Совсем мальчишка.

Леонард недоверчиво смотрит на него.

– Ты… – начинает он, но Кирк весело перебивает его.  
– Слишком молод для капитана? Постоянно это слышу. Самый молодой капитан среди «Сынов Корхала» к твоим услугам, – он шутливо изображает поклон. Получается как-то неестественно, из чего Леонард делает вывод, что капитан Кирк по жизни, наверное, не очень любит склоняться перед кем-нибудь. – Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Но лучше Джим.  
Кирк (Джим?) с любопытством смотрит на Леонарда.  
– Так что, скажешь мне свое имя? Иначе мне придется придумать его самому. Поверь, тебе не понравится.

Леонард хмыкает.

– Рискни, парень.  
– Меня зовут Джим, – почти оскорбленно напоминает тот.  
– Я знаю, – криво улыбается Леонард и указывает рукой на трассу. – Показывай дорогу.  
– Это что, татуировка? – щурится Кирк, заметив, как чуть задрался рукав футболки, когда Леонард поднял руку. – Мрачный Жнец? Как-то… мрачновато, тебе не кажется?

Под град вопросов Леонард качает головой и думает о том, что этот парень наверняка будет той еще занозой в его заднице. Он просто оставляет Кирка позади, выходя на трассу и идя вперед, впрочем, не будучи уверенным, что идет верной дорогой.

– Эй, подожди меня! – окликает Кирк, догоняя его и даже не запыхавшись при этом. Он равняется с Леонардом, и тот краем глаза видит, что Кирк закинул свою громадную винтовку за плечо и несет её с такой легкостью, будто она сделана из папье-маше. – Я буду звать тебя Боунс, – вдруг заявляет он, и Леонард испытывает резкое желание затормозить, чтобы дать ему подзатыльник.  
– Это было очень грубо, – тем временем продолжает Кирк. Леонард бросает на него непонятливый взгляд.  
– Что именно?  
– Да ладно тебе, – лицо Кирка искажает озорное выражение. – Хватит делать вид, будто ты не подумал только что о том, чтобы меня ударить. О. Вот опять. Ты очень агрессивный человек, Леонард Маккой, тебе говорили?  
Леонард опасно щурится.  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
– Дай-ка подумать, – Кирк строит задумчивую рожицу и смешно хмурит свои лохматые брови, – потому что мне было приказано встретить некоего Леонарда Маккоя по пути на базу, и единственный человек, которого носит в этой глуши, это ты? И, кстати, у меня не лохматые брови.  
– Откуда ты… – снова начинает Леонард, а потом осекается, когда его озаряет догадка. – Твою мать, – выдыхает он. – Ты телепат, да?  
Кирк скромно пожимает плечами, пряча улыбку.  
– Призрак, если быть точнее.

Губы Леонарда сжимаются в тонкую жесткую линию. Он терпеть не может призраков подсознательно, любое их упоминание приводит его в ярость, и как он только не догадался уже по одному внешнему виду Кирка, с кем имеет дело?  
– Не смей рыться в моей голове, – чеканит он и ускоряет шаг. Кирк, к огромному его сожалению, не сбивается и не отстает.  
– Тогда перестань так громко думать, – снова пожимает плечами он. – Если ты считаешь, что твои мысли доставляют мне удовольствие, то ты ошибаешься.

Леонард не отвечает. Он впервые сталкивается с призраком один на один и совершенно не знает, как себя вести. Джоанна не в счет, потому что тогда её силы проявлялись слишком стихийно и были развиты, скорее, на уровне интуиции, чем полноценной телепатии.  
– Когда ты пытаешься не думать, получается еще хуже, – информирует его Кирк. – Просто веди себя естественно. Я не буду читать твои мысли, только если ты сам этого не захочешь. Боунс.

Он явно называет его так на пробу. Ждет какой-то реакции. Леонард почти ощущает волны любопытства, смешанного с насмешкой, которые исходят от Кирка. Какое-то мгновение Леонард раздумывает, стоит ли ему пытаться заставить Кирка забыть это прозвище, как страшный сон, но что-то подсказывает ему, что Кирк из тех людей, которые любят делать всё назло. Так что он сглатывает все колкости, позволяя Кирку называть его, как ему заблагорассудится в надежде, что однажды ему надоест.

К базе они идут молча. Леонард почему-то думал, что Кирк не заткнется всю дорогу, но тот оказался на удивление тихим, и через какое-то время Леонард забывает о том, что рядом с ним шагает телепат.

– Мы близко, – говорит Кирк спустя полчаса. – База небольшая, проблем возникнуть не должно.  
– Что конкретно ты собираешься делать? – уточняет Леонард.  
– Я бы, конечно, хотел сымпровизировать, но, боюсь, ты не оценишь, – склоняет голову Кирк. – Поэтому мы войдем внутрь и захватим командный центр.  
Леонард округляет глаза, надеясь, что ему послышалось.  
– Это и есть твой гениальный план? А как насчет того, что нас двое, а их может быть целая дюжина? Или насчет бункеров, которые могут открыть огонь автоматически?  
– Внутри командного центра не дюжина, – спокойно возражает Кирк. – А всего лишь трое.  
– Ты слышишь их? С такого расстояния? – удивляется Леонард.  
– Большой радиус, – пожимает плечами Кирк. – Я пойду внутрь один. Ты возьмешь на прицел бункеры, пока я не подам сигнал, что дело сделано. Чуть ближе к базе я оставил небольшой отряд патрульных, этого должно хватить, чтобы не выглядеть самоубийственным одиночкой в глазах конфедератов.  
– Потому что эта роль уже отведена тебе? – язвит Леонард, и Кирк смеется – чисто и искренне. – Позер, – ворчит Леонард в ответ на этот смех, впрочем, совершенно беззлобно.

Что-то такое отпускает внутри, и Леонарду становится намного легче с Кирком. Он не хочет даже думать о том, что это может быть чужим влиянием, он просто идет вперед и ловит себя на мысли, что ему давно не было так легко.

***

В одно мгновение Кирк стоит прямо перед ним и тут вдруг растворяется в воздухе.

– Черт возьми, Кирк, – ругается Леонард. – Прекрати так делать у меня перед носом.  
– Я бы на твоем месте больше боялся, если я начну так делать у тебя за спиной, – смеется бесплотный голос позади, и Леонард почти подпрыгивает, хотя такой выходки от Кирка вполне стоило ожидать.

Свойства костюма призрака, конечно, приходятся очень кстати в их задании, но это не значит, что Леонарда вовсе не беспокоит перспектива, что где-то тут расхаживает кто-то невидимый, господи Иисусе.

Ребята из отряда Кирка все как на подбор упакованы в броню, и Леонард на их фоне чувствует себя слишком мелким. Впрочем, они безоговорочно приняли его, когда Кирк его представил:  
– Парни, это лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, лейтенант-коммандер Маккой, это парни. Он примет на себя командование в мое отсутствие.  
Кирк идет в лагерь первым. Леонард теряет его с виду уже тогда, когда тот становится невидимым, но пока задание официально не началось, Кирк всё время пытался как-то обозначить свое присутствие, понимая, что его невидимость в некоторых случаях доставляет ощутимые неудобства.  
Леонард выжидает положенное время, а затем поворачивается к пехотинцам.  
– За мной. Пора.

Конфедераты даже не сопротивляются. Леонард и его люди (он так быстро свыкается с мыслью, что они его, хотя на самом деле они всё еще под командованием Кирка) держат на прицеле солдат, которые охраняют командный центр. Кажется, они не слишком верны Конфедерации.  
Из командного центра доносится крик.

– Никому не двигаться, – рычит Леонард и бросает своим, – я иду внутрь.

Никто не возражает.

Леонард ступает легко и почти неслышно; отсутствие массивной и громкой брони в кои-то веки его радует, а не расстраивает. Он с легкостью находит путь к мостику, потому что все командные центры Конфедерации построены по стандартизированному образцу.

На мостике он видит Кирка. У него идеально ровное дыхание и пугающе пустой взгляд: они знакомы всего ничего, но никогда до этого его взгляд не был пустым, в его глазах всегда плескались какие-то эмоции. В руке у него – большой нож, с лезвия которого на пол капает кровь. На щеке у Кирка тоже размазана кровь, и Леонард почему-то уверен: она принадлежит отнюдь не ему, а одному из тех трупов, что нескладными тушами валяются у его ног.

– Они отказались сотрудничать, – говорит Кирк, будто Леонард нуждается в объяснении, и тщательно обтирает нож о чью-то конфедератскую форму.  
– Джим, – зовет его Леонард, даже не замечая, что впервые называет его по имени. Во взгляде Джима мелькает усталость, а потом он слабо улыбается и говорит:  
– Забей, Боунс. Их надо убрать отсюда. Не очень аппетитное зрелище.

Он проходит мимо, почти задевая Леонарда плечом, да так и оставляет его стоять посреди мостика в компании трех мертвецов.

***

Операция на планете Антига Прайм проходит без сучка и задоринки, и теперь, когда в дело вступает лично адмирал Маркус, решая какие-то свои дела среди местного населения, Леонард зависает на борту «Вендженс» в ожидании новых приказов.

А Джим Кирк, очевидно, считает себя самой подходящей ему компанией.  
Он заявляется на порог каюты Леонарда с бутылкой бурбона в руках.

– Серьезно? – спрашивает Леонард, когда за Джимом закрывается дверь.  
– Боунс, – фыркает тот, – за кого ты меня принимаешь? Нет ничего серьезнее в этой галактике, чем бутылка тирадорского бурбона.  
– Я думал, тебе надоест так меня называть, – внезапно заявляет Леонард, лениво наблюдая за тем, как Джим разливает бурбон по стаканам.  
– Я знаю, что ты об этом думал, – бормочет Джим.  
– Я вроде просил не рыться у меня в голове.  
Джим смеется.  
– Боунс, прости, дружище, но ты порой так предсказуем, что и чтения мыслей не нужно.

Леонард решает, что ему, наверное, стоит обидеться в ответ на эти слова, но так и не чувствует обиды внутри.  
Они пьют один стакан за другим, и Джим травит байки из жизни экипажа. По мере того, как Леонард пьянеет, его смех становится все громче и раскованнее. Кирк как-то умудряемся улыбаться не только губами, но и глазами тоже. Губы у него обветренные, чуть потрескавшиеся, и он постоянно их облизывает. Леонард легко трясет головой: нельзя думать о таком, когда находишься в одной комнате с телепатом.

– Я читал твое дело, – заявляет Джим, растянувшись на полу каюты в позе звезды и пялясь в потолок.  
– Ммхм, – нечленораздельно мычит в ответ Леонард.  
– Занятное чтиво, – продолжает Джим. – Ты не говорил о том, что сидел в тюрьме.  
– Не самая яркая страница моей биографии, – отвечает Леонард, а потом дергается, – подожди-ка. Я думал, мой файл зачищен от таких подробностей.  
– Ага, – счастливо подтверждает Джим. – Пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы достать из системы первоначальный вариант. Должен признать, он… впечатляет.  
– Ублюдок ты, Кирк, – вздыхает Леонард.  
– Да, это часть моего очарования. Да ладно тебе, Боунс!

Леонард упрямо молчит, думая о том, что если Джиму нужна от него какая-то реакция, так пусть воспользуется своими телепатическими штучками и сам её обнаружит, потому что самому Леонарду под влиянием бурбона откровенно лень ругаться или вестись на эмоции.

– Как ты оказался на стороне Маркуса? – спрашивает он вместо этого и видит, как Джим меняется в лице. Кажется, вопрос был задан прямо по больному, и Леонард, в общем-то, совсем не надеется, что Джим ответит. Но Джим отвечает.  
– Маркус вытащил меня из крупной передряги, и я решил, что должен ему. Он помог мне удалить из мозга нейроингибитор, ну, устройство, которое полностью контролирует личность призрака, – объясняет он, видя замешательство Леонарда. – Он вернул мне имя и жизнь, которые я забыл. Лучше бы не вспоминал, конечно.

Теперь в голосе Джима сквозит нетипичная для него горечь, а взгляд становится почти таким же пустым, как и тогда, в командном центре на Антиге Прайм.

– А потом оказалось, что я убил всю его семью, действуя по приказу Конфедерации. И он знал об этом и простил меня, представляешь? Вот так просто – взял и простил.  
Леонарду хочется что-нибудь сказать, но что тут скажешь? Ты не был собой? Ты не хотел? Правда, да, но вряд ли Джиму от нее легче.  
– Сейчас ты скажешь, что я не виноват, – грустно улыбается Джим. В искусственном свете ламп каюты глаза у него горят еще ярче, чем обычно.  
– Скажу, – соглашается Леонард. – Потому что ты не виноват и знаешь об этом.

Джим вроде пытается возразить, но Леонард не дает ему сказать и слова.

– Ты думаешь, тебя это не оправдывает: то, что ты был всего лишь инструментом. И то, что Маркус простил тебя, на самом деле только делает тебе хуже, верно?  
– Это, – Джим делает паузу, – да. Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Ты ведь читал мой файл, – отзывается Леонард. – Я проебал свою жизнь.  
Джим хмыкает где-то сбоку, Леонард поворачивает голову, чтобы обнаружить, что тот уже встал с пола и прислонился спиной к его кровати, откинув голову назад.  
– Мою жизнь проебали без моего посильного участия. Хотя я бы и сам прекрасно справился.  
– У тебя еще много времени впереди, капитан Кирк, чтобы проебать её самостоятельно. И мне кажется, что в твоем случае это будет эпично и с треском.  
– Боунс, – Джим пытается ударить его кулаком, не глядя, но промахивается.  
– Что? – спрашивает Леонард.  
– Заткнись.

***

– Операция на Новом Геттисберге – это самоубийство, Джим!  
Леонард твердит ему об этом уже полчаса, но когда это Джим Кирк слушал, что ему говорят?  
– Да, Боунс, – терпеливо отвечает он, – мой любимый тип операций. Перестань нудеть!  
– Он посылает тебя на смерть, а ты и рад, – гневно говорит Леонард. Его бесит уже одна мысль о том, что Джим отправится туда один, чтобы сдерживать одновременно и зергов, и протоссов, и при этом противостоять конфедератам.  
– Твоя вера в меня умиляет, – саркастически кивает Джим, разбирая винтовку. С-10 в его руках выглядит настолько естественно, будто они были созданы друг для друга. Впрочем, Джим так выглядит с любым оружием в руках. – Правда, Боунс, такая поддержка с твоей стороны.  
– Черт возьми, Джим, – раздражение Леонарда явно выходит на новый виток.  
– Эй, – Джим откладывает винтовку в сторону, – эй, посмотри на меня. Ну же, Боунс.

И Леонард правда смотрит. Джим улыбается – как и всегда.

– Я вернусь, окей? Просто, – он неуверенно запинается, – мне нужно, чтобы ты верил в меня. Ты можешь верить в меня?  
– Конечно, Джимми, – Леонард смотрит ему прямо в глаза и не может отвести взгляд. Наверное, это его разум играет с ним шутки, но ему хочется запомнить Джима, впитать в память каждую его черту и каждую улыбку, которые на самом деле всякий раз разные. – Всегда.

***

Джим не возвращается.

Маркус бросает его умирать на Тарсонисе, и Леонард стоит на мостике «Вендженс» и наблюдает из обзорного окна за тем, как поверхность планеты, на которую продолжают прибывать полчища зергов, всё больше и больше отдаляется. Он не в силах ничего сделать, он орет на Маркуса, что Джима нельзя оставлять, ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять там, но адмирал непреклонен, и рулевой, лейтенант Сулу, опускает голову под диким взглядом Леонарда, но подчиняется приказу.

Крейсер «Вендженс» покидает атмосферу Тарсониса, и Леонард думает, что, наверное, его веры было слишком мало.

***

Леонард удивляется, как Джиму удалось за такой короткий срок занять такое огромное место в его жизни. Теперь, когда Джима нет, пустота ощущается особенно остро, и Леонард порой ловит себя на мысли, что ему не хватает легкомысленной болтовни или компании для распития очередной бутылки бурбона из корабельных запасов.

После истории с Тарсонисом Леонард уходит из «Сынов Корхала». Многие следуют за ним, ожидая, что из него получится лидер в противовес Маркусу, но правда в том, что Леонард совсем не знает, что делать дальше.

Они атакуют Диларианские доки, где находится резерв правительственных боевых крейсеров, просто так, просто чтобы не сидеть сложа руки. Им удается угнать около дюжины, и на самом деле все происходит до обидного легко. Теперь Леонард является счастливым обладателем небольшого флота и миниармии, но до сих пор не знает, что делать дальше.

Он выбирает себе один из новейших кораблей, «Энтерпрайз», и самовольно повышает себя до звания капитана. Рулевой Маркуса, Сулу, ушел тогда вместе с ним и сейчас занимает позицию рулевого на «Энтерпрайз».

Сидя в капитанском кресле, Леонард, кажется, окончательно избавляется от старой, еще детской боязни полетов.

***

Леонард просыпается в холодном поту под настойчивый шепот.

«Боунс».

Он думает, ему просто приснилось, он думает, наверное, стоит завязывать с алкоголем на ночь, но голос Джима в его голове настолько реален, что дрожь пробирает. Леонард не знает, что чувствует: внутри какая-то безумная смесь из радости и разочарования. Он одновременно хочет провалиться в сон, чтобы услышать еще, но и не хочет, потому что потом всё равно придется проснуться.

«Боунс».

Что, если Джим не погиб? Если ему удалось как-то выжить? Он телепат, в конце концов, а значит, мог бы связаться с Леонардом если бы захотел.

Леонард устраивается поудобнее и снова проваливается в сон.  
Ему надо видеть больше.

***

Ему снится жар и пепел, и дышать от этого слишком тяжело. Он слышит голоса, но не может ни определить их происхождение, ни разобрать, что именно они говорят. Единственное слово, которое он слышит с потрясающей четкостью, — это его имя.

«Боунс».

Леонард видит ярко-красное небо и две луны в нем. Пепел оседает на его одежде и в его легких, и он откашливается. Джим продолжает звать его:

«Боунс».

Но в конце концов Леонарду приходится проснуться.

***

Он вбивает эту неизвестную планету в параметрический поиск в бортовом компьютере. Сосредоточенно вводит всю информацию, которую удалось выудить из собственных сновидений. Гравитация не больше стандарта, воздух пригоден для того, чтобы дышать без скафандра. Толстый слой пепла под ногами, пепел в воздухе. Повышенная сейсмическая активность. Никакой флоры или фауны. Красное небо. Две луны.

Когда параметрический поиск выдает ему три варианта, одного взгляда на планету Чар достаточно, чтобы понять, — это она. 

Джим на Чаре.

Леонард отдает приказ своей маленькой армаде готовиться к прыжку в гиперпространство. Кажется, они рады занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, и Сулу вместе с навигатором Чеховым с нескрываемой радостью прокладывают новый курс.

***

Во сне Леонард видит Джима.

Тот стоит в полумраке, но Леонарду все равно удается рассмотреть, что с ним что-то не так.  
Глаза Джима по-прежнему сияют, но теперь в них есть что-то зловещее. Леонард подходит ближе и слышит удивленный голос:

– Боунс?  
– Это я, Джим.  
– Зря ты здесь, Боунс.  
– Я пришел за тобой. Ты звал меня.

Джим хмыкает, и Леонард позволяет себе подойти еще ближе.

У Джима на руках когти, совсем как у зергов. Его кожа больше не похожа на человеческую; теперь это странная помесь кожи человека и зерга. Леонард смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, но так и не находит в себе сил отступить назад. Он видел зараженных зергами и раньше, но ни один из не выглядел так, как Джим. Ни от одного из них не веяло такой силой.

– Уходи, Боунс, – просит Джим. – Ты не должен быть здесь.  
Он гладит когтистой рукой морду подвернувшегося под ласку зерглинга, который щурит ярко-красные глаза в удовольствии, и Леонард знает, чувствует сквозь сон то, что Джим пытается ему сказать.

«Они называют меня Королем Клинков».

***

Леонард просыпается и первое время не может понять, где же именно находится.

Он устало потирает переносицу: эти сны выматывают его.

«Они называют меня Королем Клинков», вспоминает он.

– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, Король Клинков, когда я приду надрать твою упрямую задницу, – бормочет Леонард сам себе.

Он сверяется с информером, который говорит: «до выхода из гиперпространства остается два часа».

– Два часа, Джимми, – в пустоту просит Леонард. – Всего два часа. Просто дождись.

***

Когда они встречаются на Чаре, Джим Кирк уже не человек. 


	2. till the darkness meets the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джим показывает Леонарду сны, будто фильмы в кинотеатре. Но рано или поздно пленка закончится, и им придется встретиться наяву.

Позади Леонарда ветвями расползаются подземные туннели, которые Джим утопил в крови поисковой группы, что, вообще-то, прибыла на Чар ради его спасения.

– Ты убил их всех, – тяжело дыша говорит Леонард, и Джим пожимает плечами.  
– Не всех. Сердца некоторых из них все еще бьются, но если тебе хочется, Боунс, я быстро могу сделать так, чтобы они остановились.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты остановился.  
– Боунс, – мягко отзывается Джим. Этот тон Леонарду знаком, он уже не впервые слышит его и примерно догадывается, что Джим скажет дальше. – Я не могу.  
– Ты не хочешь, – поправляет его Леонард.  
– Ты знаешь, каково это – внезапно стать больше, чем ты был всю свою жизнь?

Леонард не отвечает. Джим меняет тактику, пытается доказать ему, что изменения пошли ему на пользу, но Леонард все еще способен уловить густую смесь запаха крови и пепла и плевал он на все сладкие речи, которые Джим пытается ему скормить.

– Я знаю, каково это – почувствовать себя меньше, чем был всю свою жизнь, – в конце концов говорит ему Леонард. – Когда люди уходят, отрывая от тебя по куску. До тех пор, пока не останутся одни лишь кости.

Старый пароль.

– Тогда что ты забыл здесь? – спрашивает Джим.

Старый отзыв.

Леонард так устал отпираться и играть в дурацкие игры, поэтому он просто отвечает – честно, как есть.

– Тебя.

***

Сны становятся видениями – яркими, живыми, куда ярче и живее реальности. В них Джим снова просто человек (при этой мысли Леонард хмыкает про себя – можно подумать, Джим Кирк хоть когда-то был просто человеком). Всё труднее держать глаза открытыми, оставаться на плаву, помнить о том, где сон, а где явь. В его видениях Джим смеется; на нем обычные поношенные джинсы, черная футболка и кожанка – он выглядит непривычно, еще моложе, чем обычно, выглядит так беспечно, будто мир вдруг превратился в безопасное место, и Леонард ловит себя на мысли, что не знает, откуда взялся этот образ, он ведь никогда не видел Джима в чем-либо другом, кроме костюма призрака. За этого Джима хочется держаться – вцепиться в лацканы куртки и не отпускать, но он ускользает из рук, превращаясь в дым, меняется под ладонями Леонарда, смотрит загоревшимися желтым глазами, впивается когтями в плечи.

В следующий раз рядом с Джимом из видений Леонард видит себя.

Они гоняют на ховерциклах наперегонки, и в смазанном на скорости калейдоскопе полей он узнает свою родную планету. Джим тормозит без предупреждения, не подав даже знака, и Леонард едва не проносится мимо него, успев ударить по тормозам в последнее мгновение. Джим стягивает куртку, бросает её на сидение ховерцикла, разводит руки в стороны, будто в мнимом объятии, и просто падает – прямо на колосья пшеницы, подминая их под себя.

– Сейчас время сбора урожая, Кирк, – ворчит Леонард, но всё равно осторожно приседает рядом. Земля под ними теплая и сухая.  
– И что? – легкомысленно спрашивает Джим, закрывая глаза и задирая голову, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
– Если мы попадем в лапы робота-жнеца, это будет исключительно твоя вина.  
– Не попадем, – уверенно говорит Джим. Леонарду хотелось бы иметь такую железобетонную уверенность, как у него. – Здесь никого нет.  
– Это сейчас, а вот... – начинает Леонард, но Джим его перебивает.  
– Разве ты не понял, Боунс? В этом мире нет никого, кроме нас.

Джим улыбается солнцу, и мир вдруг становится ярко-красным, и земля наливается влагой.

***

– Зачем ты показываешь мне всё это? – сердито спрашивает Леонард.  
Костяные крылья Джима чуть дергаются – как и уголок его губ в кривоватой улыбке, от которой у Леонарда мороз по коже.  
– Чтобы ты понял, чего у тебя уже никогда не будет.

***

Теплый воздух щекочет кожу, а песок скрипит на зубах. 

В руках у Леонарда – снайперская винтовка, отчетливо не-его, она даже ощущается неправильно, слишком тяжелой, слишком чужой. Слишком знакомой. В конце концов, он десятки раз видел, как Джим чистил и собирал свою С-10, чтобы не узнать её теперь. Позади него с неприятным скрипом покачивается полусорванный знак: "Добро пожаловать в Новый Геттисберг", и Леонарда пробирает дрожь.

Он не хочет смотреть в небо – прекрасно знает, что там увидит, – но Джим лишает его власти над собственным телом. Он не может предпринять никаких действий: только повторить те, что однажды уже сделал Джим. Леонард слышит свой голос со стороны:

– Эй, ребята... Так что насчет эвакуации?

Вместо ответа посадочные огни крейсера "Вендженс" гаснут. Леонард устало стаскивает микрофон и наушники; они соскальзывают на землю вместе с винтовкой, когда он чуть разводит руки, будто готовясь принять смерть.

Когда со всех сторон слышится хищное шипение зергов, Джим позволяет ему закрыть глаза.

***

Когда Леонард просыпается, вокруг одни только пепел и камни. Ни зергов, ни Нового Геттисберга, ни присутствия Джима в мыслях.

– Сэр, – Хендорф смотрит на него с опаской, и Леонард подозревает, что тот сглатывает сочувственное "выглядите просто отстойно, сэр". – Здесь куча подземных ходов, зерги могут прятаться в любом из них. Две группы уже отправились на разведку с тепловыми детекторами, но потребуется время, чтобы они покрыли хотя бы ближайшие пару миль.  
– Отлично, лейтенант. Какие-нибудь новости с "Энтерпрайз"?  
– Никак нет. Лейтенант Сулу стандартно отчитался о своем статусе около часа назад, на орбите всё стабильно.  
– Сообщи мне немедленно, как только поисковые группы найдут первый свободный туннель.  
Теперь выражение лица Хендорфа стало откровенно подозрительным.  
– У вас есть план, сэр?  
Леонард слабо улыбается.  
– Как любил, – неправильно, Маккой, настоящее время всё еще подходит, – любит повторять один мой друг, мы будем импровизировать.

***

Леонард спускается под землю один – хотя Хендорфу приходится приказать не идти следом. Слишком живы в памяти все те сны, которые Джим показывал ему, запах крови, забивающийся в ноздри. Коридоры довольно просторные, а тропы под ногами хорошо протоптаны – видно, зерги активно пользуются этими ходами.

Леонард оставил свою броню на базе. С собой прихватил разве что винтовку, потому что глупо соваться зверю в пасть без оружия, пусть этот зверь вроде бы не настроен на конкретно его, Леонарда, убийство.

Чем дальше он продвигается, тем больше понимает, что, в общем-то, совершенно не знает, куда идти. Он закрывает глаза, пытаясь вызвать очередное видение, но ему не приходится даже прилагать усилия: Джим всплывает перед глазами сам – в окружении зерглингов, сидящий на странной каменной имитации трона.

Король Клинков. Король, перед которым все зерги готовы склонить свои уродливые морды.

Позади в темноте слышится знакомое шипение, и Леонард останавливается, замирает, опасается даже шевелиться. Шипение сменяется копошением – уже по звуку можно определить, что за его спиной сейчас несколько зергов.

Леонард прикидывает свои шансы, соотносит силу и скорость, а затем делает глубокий вдох и зовет:  
– Джим.

Джим на каменном троне в его голове даже не дергается, но Леонард знает – знает, черт возьми, он ведь знает этого засранца как облупленного, – что Джим услышал его.

– Я иду, Джим.

Когда Леонард оборачивается, позади уже никого нет.  
И ни один зерг больше не смеет встать на его пути к Королю Клинков.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пришло время встретиться лицом к лицу. У Джима Кирка свои мотивы, и Леонард знает: они ему не понравятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждения остаются прежними - AU и ООС, отрывочное повествование, игры разума, Маккой-центрик.

– Ты пришел один, – Джим выглядит почти разочарованно.  
– А ты хотел видеть кого-нибудь еще, или твои зверушки сегодня не успели позавтракать?  
Джим смеется гортанно, скорее даже рычит, чем смеется, человек так не может – слишком много звериного в этом смехе. Но и слишком много демонстративного – как для зверя.  
– Только тебя, Боунс, – отсмеявшись, отвечает он. – Только тебя. Располагайся.  
– Прекрати делать вид, будто всё как раньше, – морщится Леонард. – Потому что это не так.  
– Что изменилось, Боунс? – спрашивает Джим, словно действительно не понимает. Его лицо искажает мальчишеское озорство: он прикрывает глаза, на мгновение пряча желтые вспышки в них, а тьма вокруг сгущается, скрывая крылья и крепкий панцирь, в который превратилась его кожа, и правда кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Леонард откуда-то знает, что Джим не может так – он ведь не всесилен, в конце-то концов. А значит...  
– Хватит, – Леонард сердито мотает головой. Тьма вокруг рассеивается, а глаза Джима снова смеются желтым цветом. В какой-то момент Леонард ловит себя на мысли, не лучше ли было бы остаться посреди иллюзии Джима, но он не до конца уверен, принадлежит ли эта мысль ему одному.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – когда Джим смотрит так, Леонарду плевать на все, он даже не видит разницы между человеком, который мог остаться лишь воспоминанием, и человеком (не человеком, Маккой, больше нет), который сидит перед ним сейчас. Он слышит себя со стороны:  
– Ты не вернулся, – просто говорит он. – Поэтому я пошел за тобой.  
– Боунс, я польщен, – на секунду маска Джима идет трещинами – словно Леонард вогнал крупный гвоздь в корку льда, – но быстро восстанавливается в своем чуть снисходительном выражении, – если бы я умер – по-настоящему умер, – ты бы пошел за мной в ад?  
Леонард выразительно оглядывается вокруг и пожимает плечами.  
– Посмотри на это место, Джим. Чертовски похоже на ад, если спросить меня.  
– Им нравится, – внезапно заявляет Джим, меняя тему, и Леонард не сразу понимает, кому – им. Он приподнимает бровь, и Джим охотно объясняет:  
– Рою. В этом мире едва ли возможна жизнь, и им это нравится.  
– Потому что им нравится жить на огромном пышущем лавой вулкане, несущем опасности и смерть? – не то чтобы Леонарда интересуют подробности психологии зергов, но он не может не спросить. – Понимаю, почему вы сработались, – последнее он выделяет в воздухе невидимыми кавычками, и Джим издает смешок.  
– Нет, им нравится, потому что Чар сделает нас сильнее.  
– Нас? – переспрашивает Леонард. Остальное, по его мнению, можно спокойно пропустить мимо ушей.  
– Ты был прав, Боунс. Все изменилось, – крылья Джима расправляются за его спиной. – И ты должен уйти. Они хотят разорвать тебя на куски, и я – единственное, что сдерживает их.  
– Боишься, что песики сорвутся с поводка? – хмыкает Леонард. – Я никуда не пойду. Не оставлю тебя тут.  
– Не будь упрямым ослом, Боунс. Иначе мне придется тебя заставить.  
– Нет.  
Наверное, это было бы похоже на игру в гляделки с монстром – да вот только Леонард всё еще не может думать о Джиме как о монстре. Никогда не мог.  
– Убирайся! – угрожающе рычит Джим, рычит громогласно, отчетливо не своим голосом. Стены вздрагивают, и все зерги опускают морды в пол и втягивают их в плечи. Леонард знает: его пытаются напугать, заставить обратиться в бегство, но даже не дергается. – Убирайся, – повторяет Джим. – Иначе я перестану держать их. И нет, – легко качает головой он, – ты останешься в живых. А вот всех тех, кто топчет сейчас пепел на поверхности и забивает камнями наши пустые туннели, будут терзать, отрывая конечность за конечностью и кромсая зубами. Подумай, Боунс. Подумай о том, что привел их на смерть.  
– И что, отпустишь меня просто так? – Леонард скептически косится на него, не успев даже как следует обдумать свои слова.  
– А ты уйдешь просто так? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Джим.  
– Судя по всему, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
– Слушай меня внимательно, Боунс, – Джим откидывается на спинку своего импровизированного трона, и Леонарду на секунду кажется, что он спиной чувствует прогретый теплом Чара камень, к которому прикоснулась спина Джима. – Я отпущу тебя – потому что ты для меня не угроза. Но не смей становиться у меня на пути. Убирайся с Чара: забирай свою маленькую армию и улетай, потому что я не буду на твоей стороне, когда здесь станет жарко.  
– Не угроза? – Леонард приподнимает брови. – Это мы еще посмотрим.

Маленький засранец возомнил о себе слишком много, но Леонард всегда был готов преподать ему урок.

***

Один из зерглингов Джима провожает Леонарда к ближайшему безопасному выходу на поверхность. Он тихо клацает челюстями и издает странные звуки в полумраке туннеля, и Леонард чувствует себя так, будто оказался в какой-то не той реальности. Потому что в его реальности – в правильной – зерги рвут тебя на куски, пока ты пытаешься высадить обойму им в пасть, а не помогают тебе. Ему стоит огромных усилий не коситься вниз, поднимаясь по каменистому туннелю наверх. Ему кажется, он слышит снисходительный голос, который говорит что-то вроде "за кого ты меня принимаешь, Боунс?", но ему, разумеется, просто кажется. Джим Кирк никогда в жизни не стал бы задавать настолько проигрышные для себя вопросы.

Зерглинг наблюдает за ним, задрав морду, чуть склонив голову – будто в человеческом любопытстве, и отступает назад, вглубь туннеля, туда, где Леонард уже не сможет видеть его в темноте. Он возвращается к своему хозяину.

Красное небо Чара и тяжелый воздух приветствуют Леонарда пеплом по щекам, и он натягивает маску на лицо, обеспечивая себе стабильный приток кислорода. Лампочка комма мигает зеленым: Хендорф явно засек его на своих радарах и сейчас приведет кавалерию, если Леонард не ответит на звонок.

– Лейтенант, – приветствует Леонард, растягивая гласные. – Доложите наш статус.  
– Капитан, – цедит Хендорф. Леонард уверен, что если бы тот мог, он бы уже давно почесал кулаки о тупую леонардову башку. – Лейтенант Сулу отправил корабль с припасами, который совершил посадку около пятнадцати минут назад. Кроме этого, радары «Энтерпрайз» засекли присутствие кораблей Доминиона в секторе.  
– Маркус? – хмуро уточняет Леонард, заранее готовясь к неприятностям, потому что корабли Доминиона – это всегда неприятности.  
– Нет, сэр. Научные вессели в сопровождении истребителей.  
– Что им здесь понадобилось?  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, сэр, – признается Хендорф.  
– Передай лейтенанту Сулу, чтобы был готов стрелять.  
– Это же Сулу, сэр, – Леонард слышит, как Хендорф усмехается, – он всегда готов стрелять.

Леонард осматривается. Чертов Чар и его далекие от разнообразия пейзажи. Чертов Джим и его питомец, который вывел его на поверхность хрен знает где.

– Мне нужны координаты базы.  
– Было бы разумнее отправить за вами корабль, – осторожно замечает Хендорф.  
– Просто координаты, лейтенант. Будь так добр. Конец связи, – Леонард ставит точку в разговоре намеренно, давая понять, что больше не собирается слушать возражения.

Хендорф подчиняется: в конце концов, именно этому его учили. Леонард смотрит на набор координат, полученных через комм, и ждет несколько секунд, пока система проложит маршрут. Получив положительный результат, он делает глубокий вдох – фильтры на маске работают без сбоев, однако ему все равно кажется, что воздуха не хватает, – и выдвигается к базе. Теперь, когда у него есть карта и координаты, он видит, что Джимова псина вывела его не так уж далеко от лагеря. Леонард горько усмехается и качает головой.

Голос Джима снова смеется в его мыслях: "В самом деле, Боунс. Ты же не думал, что я не знаю, где располагается ваша база?"

***

Леонард не говорит своим людям о Джиме. Официально они прилетели на Чар в поисках тех, кто мог быть похищен зергами. Не самая удачная ложь в его жизни, но Леонард – как и всегда – работает с тем, что есть.

– В туннелях только малая их часть, – сообщает он Хендорфу. – Я уверен, где-то на поверхности есть еще.  
– Почему они не атакуют? – заинтересованно спрашивает тот.  
– Будь я проклят, если я знаю, – снова лжет Леонард. Слова срываются с его языка с легкостью, ему даже не приходится прилагать усилия и что-то придумывать. Такое дело – Леонард искренне верит, что уже проклят. Был проклят давным-давно. – Но здесь опасно оставаться. Как ситуация на орбите?  
– Стабильно. Лейтенант Сулу держит все под контролем. Кстати, об этом, капитан. В одном из транспортировщиков ваша броня. Мистер Скотт просил передать, что теперь она – самая красивая девочка во всем секторе.  
– Не сомневаюсь в этом, – усмехается Леонард. Скотти, глава инженерной службы "Энтерпрайз", любит технику немного больше, чем людей, но не то чтобы у Леонарда были с этим какие-то проблемы. Скотти – гений, и он мог бы превратить консервную банку в мини-крейсер, если бы захотел. Он работал над броней Леонарда с того самого рейда на Диларианские доки: помнится, он сам попросил Скотти сделать "что-то особенное".

Скотти не соврал: его новая броня – действительно нечто особенное. В отличие от белых, синих и красных костюмов уже почившей Конфедерации и пляшущего на её костях Доминиона, броня у Леонарда черная, с силуэтом скелета поверх.

"Все, что у меня есть, – это мои кости", – думает он, с интересом рассматривая рисунок.

И теперь все могут их видеть, он оголяет их, словно нервы. Превращает слабое в сильное. Дает понять всем, кому не посчастливится преградить ему дорогу, – смерть придет за ними так или иначе.

– Сэр, – Хендорф взволнован. Плохой знак. – Наши радары фиксируют странную активность зергов, лейтенант Сулу сообщает о том же.  
Леонард напрягается. Джимми, в какую игру ты играешь? Чего пытаешься добиться? Хотел бы он их убить – и они все уже были бы мертвы. Не то чтобы Леонард не был уверен в своих людях, но зерги могли снести ударной волной целую планету, столицу Конфедерации, чья оборона была самой мощной во всем секторе. Что им кучка повстанцев, высадившаяся на поверхности этой гиблой пепельной дыры? Однако Кирк держит их на поводке, а значит... значит, Леонард мог надеяться на то, что вовсе не они его цель.

Хендорф внезапно широко улыбается. От этого у Леонарда немного отлегло от сердца, и он почему-то знает, что сейчас услышит. Хендорф не подводит.

– Это же Сулу, сэр, – повторяет тот свои собственные слова. – Он всегда готов стрелять.

***

– Мы получаем сигнал бедствия с научно-исследовательского судна Доминиона "Америго"! Зерги проникли к ним на борт, и... черт!  
– Что у тебя, лейтенант? – обычно спокойный и невозмутимый Сулу не ругается в эфире. Не повышает тон. Вся эта ситуация начинает нравиться Леонарду все меньше и меньше.

– Они атакуют наши корабли! На радарах по крайней мере три крейсера уже заражены их присутствием, еще три находятся под обстрелом муталисков.  
– Черт возьми, лейтенант! Скажи им, пусть убираются оттуда на максимальном варпе!  
– Они не могут, варп-возможности ограничены. Кажется, зерги бьют расчетом на то, чтобы наши корабли не могли сбежать.  
– Мы немедленно покидаем поверхность Чара.  
– Это неразумно, сэр, здесь бойня, – вот теперь к Сулу вернулось привычное спокойствие и здравомыслие.  
– Я не стану сидеть сложа руки, пока зерги уничтожают наши корабли!  
– Это. Неразумно, – с нажимом повторяет Сулу, и Леонард понимает, прекрасно понимает, что тот прав, но сидеть здесь, не попытаться – ощущается, словно предательство.

"Если ты слышишь меня, Кирк, – мрачно думает Леонард, нарочно медленно смакуя эту мысль, – я выпотрошу всю твою армию за то, что ты сделал с моими людьми". 

Джим не отвечает. В голове до больного пусто без его голоса, но сквозь свою собственную ярость Леонард может уловить нотки самодовольства.  
Ублюдок.

О том, как он все еще не может заставить себя признать, что на самом деле должен хотеть выпотрошить Кирка, Леонард не думает.  
Потому что все еще не хочет.

– У нас проблема.  
– Еще одна? – выдыхает Леонард.  
– Корабли протоссов только что вышли из подпространства.

Похоже, здесь собирается вечеринка? О, ну просто замечательно.

***

Спустя пятнадцать минут стремительно развивающихся событий, зерги покидают поле боя. Вессели Доминиона уничтожены, как и часть кораблей Леонарда – в то время как другая часть наверняка требует капитального ремонта.

– Зерги отступили, – говорит Сулу. – Кажется, протоссы немного спутали им карты.  
– Или они получили то, чего хотели, – ворчит Леонард, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове это странное нападение. Еще и протоссы, с которыми придется иметь дело.  
– Мы потеряли "Фаррагут", "Антарес" и "Бредберри", сэр, – докладывает Сулу.  
– Зерги? – Леонард заставляет себя вернуться к ситуации на орбите и не думать о том, как Кирк сидит под землей и празднует удачное кровопролитие.  
– Нет, – отвечает Сулу. – Но вы должны это видеть. Это мы получили непосредственно перед бомбардировкой.

На какое-то время изображение Сулу исчезает с переговорного экрана. Вместо него появляется другой человек. Хотя слово "человек" тут не применимо.  
– Говорит Приказывающий экспедиционного флота Спок, – произносит тот низким голосом. Наверное, если постараться, в нем можно было бы угадать какие-то эмоции. – Ваши корабли заражены и должны быть уничтожены.

Дальше три его корабля взрываются: на записи кажется, словно это замедленная съемка, суперкачественный головид, очередной выкидыш индустрии развлечений, что угодно, но только не все те люди, чьи имена Леонард сейчас перебирает в памяти, которые горят, умирают болезненно, но быстро.

"Я предупреждал тебя, Боунс. Я не буду на твоей стороне, когда преисподняя разверзнет свою пасть", – слышит он голос Кирка в голове. Сочувствие в нем исключительно напускное, и Леонард даже не пытается вслушаться – есть ли там, на глубине, что-то настоящее.

"Иди к черту", – мрачно отвечает он и впервые за все время позволяет себе подумать – что, если в Короле Клинков не осталось больше ничего от Джима Кирка.

___________________________________________  
(продолжение следует)


End file.
